turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Francis
Francis is an English male given name derived from the Latin Franciscus (free man), which seems to have a common origin with the place name France. Counterparts in other languages include Francisco (Spanish and Portuguese), François (French), Francesco (Italian), and Franz (German). Frank and Franco are common diminutives which may also be names in their own right. In the works of Harry Turtledove and/or Laura Frankos, Francis and all its forms may refer to: Characters known only as Francis: :St. Francis of Assisi, historical monk referenced in "Coming Across." Characters known only as Francisco: :Francisco (Atlantis), an escaped slave and minor character in Opening Atlantis: Nouveau Redon. :Francisco (Ruled Britannia), a soldier and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Francisco José I of Mexico, an Emperor and minor character in The Great War. :Francisco José II of Mexico, fictional Emperor in Settling Accounts. Characters known only as François: :François IV of France and Spain (The Two Georges), a king and minor character in ''The Two Georges''. Characters known only as Franz: :Franz Ferdinand of Austria, historical Archduke referenced in The Great War: American Front and other stories. :Franz Joseph I of Austria, historical Emperor referenced in The Great War and other stories. Characters whose given name is Francis: :Francis Biddle, historical judge referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Francis Bacon, 1st Viscount Saint Alban, historical philosopher appearing in Ruled Britannia. Characters whose given name is Francesco: :Francesco Niccolini, historical ambassador referenced in "But It Does Move". :Francesco I Sforza, historical Duke referenced in ''The Gladiator''. Characters whose given name is Francisco: :Francisco Vásquez de Coronado, historical conquistador appearing in "Eyewear." :Francisco Franco, historical Spanish dictator with roles in numerous stories. :Francisco Pizarro, historical conquistador referenced in "Eyewear". Characters whose given name is François: :François Kersauzon, fictional explorer in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :François Rabelais, historical satirist referenced in The United States of Atlantis. Characters whose given name is Franz: :Franz Eberlein, a German government employee and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. :Franz Halder, historical General referenced in The War That Came Early: Hitler's War. :Franz Oppenhoff, fictional educator in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Franz Sigel, historical general referenced in The Guns of the South. Characters whose given name is Frank: :Frank Best, a foreman and minor character in American Empire: Blood and Iron. :Frank Blades, a minor fictional character in Settling Accounts. :Frank Coffey, an astronaut in Homeward Bound. :Frank Marquard, fictional geologist in A World of Difference. :Frank Knox, historical politician referenced in "News From the Front" and ''Joe Steele''. :Frank Sinatra, historical crooner referenced in "News From the Front" and other stories. :Frankie Wong, a lawyer and minor character in Colonization: Second Contact. Characters whose family name is Francis: :Philip Francis, historical British politician referenced in ''The Two Georges''. Characters whose family name is Frank: :Anne Frank, historical diarist, POV in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging." :Edith Frank, historical refugee referenced in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". :Hans Frank, historical Nazi referenced in Worldwar and The Man With the Iron Heart. :Margot Frank, historical refugee referenced in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". :Otto Frank, historical businessman referenced in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". Characters with similar surnames :Francisco Franco, historical Caudillo of Spain, referenced in numerous works. :Laura Frankos, the author of some stories cataloged in this wiki. Females named Frances or an equivalent: :Francoise Boulanger, a Quebecoise citizen and minor character in Settling Accounts: In at the Death. :Francesca Gimpel, fictional student in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Frances Willard, historical activist referenced in Worldwar: Upsetting the Balance. Things named for Francis: :Frances Willard House, a museum and briefly a setting in Worldwar: Upsetting the Balance. :San Francisco, California, a city which serves as a setting in numerous stories. It is home to: ::San Francisco Chronicle, newspaper featured in numerous stories. ::San Francisco Mint, a treasury reserve which serves as a plot point in How Few Remain. ::The San Francisco Morning Call, newspaper featured in How Few Remain. ::San Francisco Zoo, a setting in ''Curious Notions'' and "The Fillmore Shoggoth". See also *Franklin (disambiguation) Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation